


Old Wounds.

by minusmelle



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Canon, M/M, a bit of rough sex, reupload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9824834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minusmelle/pseuds/minusmelle
Summary: canon one shot after the Halloween edition of Raw.





	

The last look Seth gave him said it all. 

He was there to help, booked to help however, but the damn look in his eye told Roman a different story. almost 4 years he's been doing this, and 2 of them he was at his side, defending him, being with him.. loving him. Seth broke that bond for a championship and in the process he lost Roman. 

No one knew.

I mean, they suspected no one knew.

Dean never mentioned it, after awhile when he saw them in bed together, cuddled up he would shrug, then exit the room. For them it was something secret, moments they shared together when the road got lonely or when love got in the way.

_ Love. _

Roman laughed at himself as he took off his gear and walked towards his private shower. He never thought that he'd fall for Seth the way he did and he for damn sure never thought Seth would fall for him. They weren't supposed too. It was something that was supposed to be quick, meaningless and it ended up long, fast, meaningful. 

_ Fuck. _ He needed to stop thinking about this. Seth was… gone, in the proverbial sense, gone, in the literal sense, gone, in the sense of heartbreak, pain and agony. His hair covered his face half way as he stood underneath the shower and sighed to himself. He was so deep in thought he didn't hear his door opening, clothes being torn off, or the bathroom tiles making a sound as feet flopped against it, and the water.

There was a touch to Roman’s broad back, and as quickly as he was touched, Roman grabbed at the offending intruder, and slammed them or should he say… him, against the wall. 

“Rom-” Seth tried to say his name but Roman's fingers already curled around his neck, squeeze down hard as hazel eyes met brown. Seth didn't even fight against his hold, after all he knew Roman wouldn't hurt him. He had a big heart to go with the big encasing of skin he was in. A quality Seth admired and eventually… took advantage of. “Hi,” he whispered at him, naked as the last time Roman saw him, but thicker this time, more meat, more hair, and more love for the man in front of him than he had before.

“You have no right to be here,” Roman warned him as he brought Seth in closer by his neck.

“I know,” Seth said back helplessly, at his mercy. “I wanna talk to you about-”

“Talk?” Roman laughed while cutting him off, “Fuck no. We're not talking. Turn the fuck around with both hands on the wall, and spread your legs.” 

Roman let go of him, and without hesitation Seth did as he asked. He turned around on the wet wall, put both hands on it and then spread his legs. It wasn't long before he heard Roman grunt, probably looking at his ass. Seth knew it for sure when he felt Roman squeeze one firm cheek in his palm, then slap it hard, making Seth wince in pleasure. 

“You wanna talk?” Roman repeated his words while moving closer to Seth. He pulled on his waist roughly sticking Seth’s ass right near his erection. He teased his steadily hard dick near Seth’s tight, not at all prepped hole and heard his ex moan. “You can say what you have to say to me while my dick is in your ass.” Roman teased it again and could hear Seth moaning for more. The water cascaded down their bodies, soaking both men in hot, steamy thuds as Roman took his time with pushing into that tightness he'd always remember. 

“Roman! Oh my god!” Seth practically yelled out once Roman was fully inside, he turned his head to look at devious brown eyes, as Roman began to fuck him painfully slow.

“You said you wanted to talk right? Talk.” Roman spat again as he started to speed up, Seth’s ass bouncing with every thrust of his dick inside of him. 

“I'm sorry!” Seth whimpered out as Roman fucked him faster, the white of the tile now blending into a grayish color, euphoria taking them over. “I never meant to hurt you, I loved … fuck Romie, I love you. When we disbanded I thought it was still a chance for us, but I was wrong, that doesn't mean I don't love you. I want a chance to make it right please?”

“You hurt me,” Roman was honest, and breathless as he grabbed Seth up and held him close to him while they fucked. “You hurt me so bad but fuck I love you too, I fucking love you too.” 

“Daddy,” Seth replied gently, when Roman’s eyes locked with his own, “I love you, still.” 

“Seth,” Roman could barely keep up with his stamina, the wounds from hell in a cell didn't heal, the wounds from Jericho and Kevin Owens didn't heal, and the deep wound in his heart that Seth took with him when he left wouldn't ever mend, without the man in his arms right now. “I love you, too.”

He turned off the water, and pulled out, picking up the thicker rollins and carrying him to the couch. Seth spread his legs wide for him and like clockwork Roman was back in, making love, making Seth his once more. “I'm sorry,” Seth told him one last time as he felt both of them on the edge of no return, “I'll make it up to you, Romie.. I promise I will.” 

Roman kissed him, without saying another word. He knew they couldn’t fix two years of hurt with one good fuck and promises, but as he started to slowly come inside of the one person he loved more than anything Roman realized that with a little time, patience, and love...

old wounds are capable of healing.

**Author's Note:**

> I deleted this originally after posting because it flopped but even I can't resist a quick fix of rolleigns. Enjoy and comment please! -Melle


End file.
